1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physiotherapeutic apparatus for restoring lower limb function, more particularly one, which includes two lateral guide rails, a lengthways extending guide rail, a sliding mechanism, and several rolling wheels fitted to the sliding mechanism and moving along the guide rails; thus, the sliding mechanism can move forwards and backwards in a steady and smooth manner without possibility of being tilted sideways, and wear is reduced and service life of the physiotherapeutic apparatus increases.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People who are seriously injured or sick usually have to be hospitalized to receive treatment. During medical treatment, patients will receive physiotherapeutic treatment in order to prevent joint stiffness, muscle atrophy, bedsores etc owing to lack of exercise. Physiotherapeutic treatment can help prevent post-surgical swelling and reduce pain, and massages are delivered to the elderly and those who can't leave beds to prevent deterioration in muscle function.
However, the elderly and those who can't leave beds can't receive prompt and sufficient physiotherapeutic treatment if there aren't enough physiotherapeutic technicians available. There are various types of physiotherapeutic apparatus available for restoring functions of different body parts, e.g. hands, moving joints and muscles of shoulders, thighs, calves, feet, and ankles; when a physiotherapeutic apparatus is used to restore the function of ankles, the ankle joints will be rotated within a certain angle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,432 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,830 teach physiotherapeutic apparatuses, which move to stretch and bend a user's lower limbs after the user's lower limbs are adjusted in position and fixed thereto, thus preventing joint stiffness and muscle atrophy.
However, the above-mentioned currently existing lower limb physiotherapeutic apparatuses can't move in a smooth and steady manner, prone to sway and making the user feel uncomfortable and insecure. And, the parts of the physiotherapeutic apparatuses will wear and have shorter service life.